1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of interior air quality and more particularly to a biosensor reporting system that can track airborne bio-contaminants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remote reporting of environmental data in buildings can be accomplished by placing sensors in various locations and then reporting the data back through wires or by wireless to a gathering station. Alternatively sensor units can store data and report back via telephone lines over the internet to a central facility that usually produces a report. Systems also exist that pipe air to a central location for testing.
Current building environmental systems generally collect data including temperature, humidity, carbon dioxide and many times toxics such as carbon monoxide. Some units collect data on particulate content, mold and radon.
Recently various companies have reported “labs on a chip” where entire chemical and DNA matching operations can be performed on a single chip. An example of this technology is the recent announce by the company Infineon of a one half centimeter chip that contains micro-channels that can perform DNA trapping of target DNA in liquid phase of over 400 different DNA target types.
What is badly needed is a reporting system that can collect and report data on airborne pathogens as well as mold, fungi and other airborne biological contaminates.